


The Past in the Shadows

by ThiefofStealth



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Body Horror, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Ghost 60, Ghost Possession, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Horror, Indigo Connor, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Original Character Death(s), POV Alternating, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiefofStealth/pseuds/ThiefofStealth
Summary: Since the first day he was activated, the RK800-51 somehow was able to detect something that’s supposedly not alive and, based on his observation, something supernatural.Something other than living beings.He paid no mind, until something broke inside him when he saw a certain apparition.
Relationships: Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Sumo
Kudos: 18





	The Past in the Shadows

Since the first day he was activated, the RK800-51 somehow was able to detect something that’s supposedly not alive and, based on his observation, something supernatural.

Something other than living beings.

He paid no mind, until something broke inside him when he saw a certain apparition.

An apparition of deviant android named Daniel, standing right above his broken body with empty eyes as RK800-52 enters the area to collect the android bodies, including RK800-51’s mangled body.

Since that day, he’s able to see ghosts that belong to both humans and androids, much to his confusion.

But thanks to that, it helps him to finally open his eyes to the real, living world.

Even so, Connor still believes that not all androids will become ghosts when they die. Only alive ones will, if they have unfinished business in this mortal world.

He tried to search others like him using the internet and asked them about it. Unfortunately, none of them are androids, but all is well. He managed to gather some information about this ‘gift’ of his, along with the world of the dead. It was fascinating for an android like him.

But still, he’s keeping this a secret from Hank or anyone, as based on his observation people are not exactly keen on anything that’s beyond their logical mind, so he decided that keeping his mouth shut over it is the best way to live his life.

Even though it’s quite a hard job for him.

Ghosts are able to detect those who are able to sense them, and they will always bother you until you give them the attention they crave from being ignored by the living ones. Not many human ghosts will bother Connor fortunately, but the same are unable to be said towards the android ghosts.

Most of them bother him because he was ‘The Deviant Hunter’, and calling him the source of their deaths.

Connor will always ignore it, but sometimes it’s too much for him that he decides to use spirit repellent items that usually work on humans. Hank doesn’t seem to care, only see it as his newfound quirks, while Sumo seems curious about something new Connor bought to ward off the spirits that surprisingly works on him as well.

A couple of years later after Androids won the revolution, Markus finally won against CyberLife (with Elijah Kamski’s help) and took over the Tower for Android’s research and medical tower. Connor is called to help the Jericho-crew (or Jericrew, North sometimes said) with something, so he comes to the tower.

He still remembers the last time he was here was the night of the revolution to release the remaining androids in the tower and the night Hank got held hostage by RK800-60…

Connor shakes his head and focuses on his current task, but as it’s getting late, Markus told him to go home, so he did.

As he walks toward the elevator in the barely lit hallway, he feels eyes on his back as the hallway suddenly feels colder. He knows what feeling it is. The feeling when a spirit noticed his existence and currently watching him from behind.

He curses softly as he walks quicker and immediately presses the button to call the elevator. He tries his best to ignore the feeling as he waits for the elevator that’s thankfully just a few floors under his current floor. And once the elevator door opens, he immediately walks in and quickly presses the ground floor while closing his eyes until he can hear the door closed.

He slowly opens his eyes and feels relieved as there is no one else with him. The ride down is pretty smooth as he leans against the glass, looking at his reflection before he spots something is behind him.

Connor quickly turns around, but there’s nothing behind him. Nothing but him, his reflections on the glass, and the elevator's humming sound.

When he finally reaches the ground floor, he quickly leaves the elevator and goes home. Thankfully, nothing happens on the way.

Connor let out a sigh as he finally reached home. The place is dark and quiet, meaning Hank is already asleep. As he takes off his coat, he hears Sumo is growling. He turns to look at the big dog, who’s actually growling at him.

He’s about to ask him what’s wrong, but his words died down as he can feel the same feeling he got back at the tower behind him, except it’s stronger and colder than before. He decides to brace himself and slowly turns around to see.

He almost fell to his ass as he saw a huge apparition that looms over him in the shadow while Sumo is barking at it.

Connor notices that it’s huge and tall, lanky and sharp that it reaches the ceiling. Its feet are nonexistent; its arms are long that they reach the floor, with surprisingly sharp nails. He also notices that it’s not a human ghost, it’s an Android ghost.

It’s battered all over, with blue blood oozing out from every crack of its form that seems like it lands on the floor, but there’s no such thing pooling on the floor. The thirium pump regulator is nonexistent, only leaving a circular void on its torso that also oozes out blue blood.

Moving to the face, jaws are unhinged and impossibly wide, revealing the entire mouth anatomy open with tongue that almost fell off. Its eyes are staying straight at Connor, despite it being fully dark with no pupils, along with blue blood trickling out from its eyes.

And lastly, an obvious bullet hole between the dark eyes, unkempt dark chocolate hair, along with torn-up a very familiar uniform that makes Connor realize the identity of the android ghost.

It’s RK800-60.

Connor quickly backs off to Sumo, who growls and barks at 60 that’s just watching them with a seemingly empty look in his dark eyes, but the aura surrounding him tells him otherwise along with his seemingly unstable form.

He’s furious.

But before he can do anything to Connor or even Sumo, Hank comes from his room, grumbling about Sumo to be quiet because it's past midnight before noticing Connor is finally home and greets him.

And just like that, 60 vanished.

Hank notices that Connor is awkwardly sitting on the floor with Sumo, so he asks why he is on the floor.

But Connor just replied that it’s nothing and said that he’ll join Hank to bed after he tells Sumo goodnight.

Hank knows something is up. He’s not dumb, after all. But he stayed quiet and just nodded. Connor will tell him when he’s ready.

When Hank leaves to go back to bed, Connor is almost relieved that it’s over, until he sees 60 again in the dark corner.

Connor thinks for the worst, but unlike before, 60 looks…normal, or as normal as an android ghost with an obvious bullet hole that keeps on trickling out blue blood to his chin, alongside with his dark eyes that are also trickling out blue blood down to his chin. But other than that, he looks exactly the same, back at the night of the revolution.

He’s only moving his head to follow Connor around the house.

So Connor decided to ignore him.

Not a good idea, but he doesn’t really want to deal with him.

And true enough that one day, after around a week later after 60 decided to haunt him, the house is almost in a complete shambles, with few broken plates and glasses piece on the floor and countertops, and books all over the place that it scared Sumo for him to hide under the bed.

Thankfully, Sumo is not injured, just shaken up.

And that’s the last straw for Hank after they cleaned the house. He pulls Connor for a talk with a serious expression on his face, telling him to cough it out already.

As if Connor didn’t want to do that since the first day.

He glances at the dark corner of the living room, where he can see 60 is standing there, just watching them emotionlessly. He knows 60 won’t do anything, but words still stuck in his throat.

It seems 60 won’t act up if Connor is not ignoring him.

Or when Hank is in the picture.

Mostly when Hank is around.

So Connor just replies that he’ll tell Hank tomorrow after they’re all well rested. Hank just sighed, but agreed on it as they’re both tired from cleaning up the house after a long day at work. Maybe it’s time for Hank to just retire, get a new hobby after that or something.

That night, Connor was woken up in the middle of the night despite he should be in 8 hours stasis, only to see 60’s distorted form looming over them.

Connor can hear the TV in the living room changing channels at a fast speed, creating white noises in the background while 60 is staring at him.

Connor can’t move. All he can do is watch 60, slowly lowering himself down over him and looking back at him with his dark eyes, blue blood forever trickling and dripping down on Connor, yet he can feel no liquid landing on him.

As 60 creeps closer to his face, he wants to scream, yet he can’t make his mouth open.

Slowly, 60 brings his clawed hands to Connor’s neck, and wraps around it tight.

Tighter.

And tighter.

Connor tries to struggle, or even scream, yet he can’t do anything but silently accept whatever 60 is planning to do to him. He can feel the tight pressure around his neck pulling his synthetic skin back, revealing his bare chassis, along with a feeling of something is probing into him.

Until everything suddenly stops and 60 slowly pulls his clawed hands away. His dark eyes shine in the room with only night light on, and Connor can’t read his expression at all as 60 unhinged his jaws wide open.

And then he heard it.

[‘yOU lEt hANk kIlLEd mE.’]

And then Connor wakes up.

Only to see Hank looming over him, face worried and really relieved when he saw Connor was finally waking up.

He asks Hank what happened, in which Hank returns the question back to him as he gently places his paw on Connor’s neck, where his chassis is showing and his synthetic skin glitch out in the shape of handprints.

Hank is giving Connor that serious look, where Connor is not allowed to bullshit and has to tell him the truth. Connor checks the time. 6:06 AM on Sunday.

So Connor tells Hank about it.

How he's able to see spirits, or ghosts, since the first time he was activated. He paid no mind, but some spirits bothered him because they know if anyone can see or notices their existence.

Until he did his first mission successfully, and he encountered Daniel's spirit as he exited the building to go back to CyberLife.

Daniel haunted him, but he was put in stasis for months when he was activated again, Daniel's spirit is nowhere to be seen. Possibly to haunt something or someone else, or finally passed on.

And just like that, he met Hank to deal with Carlos Ortiz's case.

He saw the victim's spirit too. Just floating around the house.

That's when Connor learned that not all spirits will actually bother him, but they mostly just followed their "muscle" memory on roaming the house.

And slowly, he learned that some deviants will be ghosts, and understanding that only alive creatures with conscience will be ghosts, which means deviants are truly alive.

Of course, it helps him to break out of his programming. But after the war is over and he tries to tell Markus about him seeing ghosts, both androids and humans (and occasionally animals), Markus is confused.

Turns out, no android ever really saw ghosts.

Only Connor could.

Possibly because his optical components are more advanced compared to others, even Markus.

So he mostly stays quiet about his weird ability.

Even towards Hank.

Hank is not a believer to things like that, saying that it's just some bullshits people came up with to scare people up.

Which means Connor can't tell him that sometimes, a child apparition shows up around him when he has a bad day.

Connor knows who it is, but he stayed quiet and just tried to help Hank in any way he can.

Sometimes, the ghost just watched him helping Hank before vanished. Other times, he clings to Hank until morning comes. But Hank is getting better these days, and the spirit almost never came to visit anymore.

Which is a good thing, because 60 is haunting him with a sinister aura. It could be dangerous and scary for the child ghost.

Connor looks up at Hank's blue eyes. Soft and bright, yet filled with concern as Hank looks at Connor and listens to his tale, while his warm and calloused paws wrap around Connor's hands.

And when Connor tells him about the ghost of Cole, he grips a little tighter.

Until Connor tells him about 60's ghost.

Connor tells him that 60 is haunting him and this house for around two weeks by now, and the weird thing that happened in the household last night is because 60 is having a tantrum because Connor is trying to ignore him.

And last night was the first time 60 openly attacked him.

Hank gently places his hand to Connor's neck. Synthetic skin is still glitching, but other than that, it's all okay.

No cracks or anything. Just Android equivalent of bruises.

Hank doesn't know what to say. He never really paid attention or care to any supernatural shits, but Connor looks so serious about this matter.

Despite everything, Connor is not exactly good at lying.

Hiding the truth, yes, but lying is not exactly his expertise. And Hank is very good at reading people, which helps him a lot in his job.

Even so, he doesn't know what to do.

So he just stays around Connor, giving him comfort and perhaps some protection too.

Until one day, Connor has to leave for two weeks for political stuff with Markus, and Hank starts to feel weird in his own home.

He feels like someone is watching him from the dark corner.

Especially when he's watching TV at night.

He can feel that 'something' is always standing behind him every time he's not looking. Sometimes it's very cold, and sometimes it's very hot. It varied each time.

Sumo seems to know, as he's always looking at Hank.

Or something behind him.

Hank ignores it, of course. He doesn't want to pay any mind to it.

Until one night after a few days Connor is away, he goes to the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror, he sees someone is standing behind him, staring at him with pitch black eyes and blue blood trickling down from the eyes.

Hank quickly turned around, but there's no one behind him.

Since then, it's getting worse.

The lights flickered every hour, the TV sometimes turned on by itself to a dead channel in the middle of the night, and sometimes there's a reeking smell like burning plastic and something metallic in some parts of the room with no exact source.

Occasionally in his peripheral vision, there's always a dark shadow standing nearby. But when he turned to look, there's nothing there. It keeps on going until a few days before Connor is finally home, and Hank is getting annoyed by it.

So he told the ghost to fucking stop or just do it.

Do what exactly, he doesn't know.

The room gets colder and possibly darker after that, and Hank thinks that he might have made a mistake.

But he ignores it and just goes to bed.

And then gets woken up in the middle of the night because TV is on and changing channels at a very alarmingly fast speed every second.

He’s about to sit up to deal with it, but he can't move.

He starts to get a bit nervous, but his poor heart jumps when his bedroom door slowly creaks open, yet there's no one opening it.

Or maybe it was too dark for Hank to see it clearly.

The room is cold, yet Hank is sweating.

And then he feels something that resembles hands with sharp points is touching his legs, where they slowly trail upwards to his thighs, his hips. Slowly inching closer to Hank and the nightlight, and that's when Hank finally sees it properly.

An RK800, all bloody and mangled, with visible cracks here and there. Blue blood is trickling out from its dark eyes and the cracks before landing on Hank, staining his clothes and sheets. The Android looks too mangled to be called an Android. It looks like a nightmarish monster than an Android.

When it gets closer to Hank's face, he can see the on-the-nose bullet hole between its eyes.

Noticing Hank's realization, the ghost smiles widely at him. So wide that it’s definitely not humanly (or androidly) possible before the jaw dislocated and just fell open, revealing the insides of the mouth and the almost falling off tongue.

As they’re finally face to face, the blood and artificial saliva lands onto Hank's face.

He will be grossed out if he's not panicking.

He flinches when clawed hands are holding his face and those dark eyes are looking straight into his eyes.

And then he heard it, back in the living room, by the changing channels of the TV.

['hANk']

It's just his name. Being said over and over, each by different voices, slowly getting more and more distorted; until it lands on a very familiar voice he always heard every day.

Connor's.

And then he wakes up, with Connor looming over him, face worried as he shakes Hank awake.

Hank sits up abruptly, looking around in slight panic before Connor calms him down. Hank let out a relieved sigh when he realized that it was morning and it's just a dream.

Hank lets out a nervous laugh, and then tells Connor about the weird shits that happened around him while he's in the house, along with 60's ghost. Connor is listening to him quietly and watching him, and that's when Hank realizes something.

Connor's LED is dark.

Hank immediately moves away from 'Connor', who seems to notice Hank's realization and grins as his form slowly distorts back to 60 and crawls towards Hank. He quickly backed away so that he lost his footings and tumbled off of the bed.

He quickly sits back up, only to see nothing but his bed and Sumo, who's approaching him in concern, and Hank notices that it's already morning.

Hank pushes his hair back, wiping his sweat off in relief before Sumo licks them all away, giving him slobber in return. Hank pinched himself and felt the pain, meaning it's not a dream anymore.

He lets out a sigh as he pushes Sumo away, telling the big guy that he needs to wash his face so he wakes up for real.

As he walks into the bathroom, his heart jumps once more as he sees 60 in the bathtub.

Who sits there silently while looking at Hank with his mangled self and dark eyes that keeps on trickling blue blood, which is actually filling up the tub.

Hank can't move, as he stared at 60 in pure dread, who tilts his head and makes his lower jaw to clack off to one side.

Back in the living room, the TV was turned on and switching the channels at a fast speed, and each one of them either said 'Hank', 'Lieutenant', and 'Why'.

Hank keeps his eyes on 60, who slowly turns around and stands up, before he suddenly leaps toward Hank.

Hank screamed out.

And he felt a sharp pain on his cheek that literally slapped him awake to Connor's serious face and brightly glowing yellow LED.

Hank immediately grabs Connor's wrists and looks closer at his face, eyes looking straight at each other before Hank let the wrists go with a sigh. Connor immediately asked him what happened, because Hank was screaming and thrashing around when he arrived home, and also covered in sweat.

So Hank tells him his dreadful, continuous dreams with 60 in it, where the last two are giving him false sense of security.

Connor listens to it all empathetically and gently rubs Hank’s back and wipes the sweats away using his cool hands. And when Hank is done, he just gently pulls him into a hug, in which Hank returns pretty tightly.

Connor supposes he should give 60 a piece of his mind later.

So he waits until Hank is good enough to be left alone. It seems like 60 made him a target because Connor is not around or maybe because they're not together.

Connor can see 60 standing in the dark corner nearby, just watching them with no remorse on what he did to Hank.

Which makes sense, because most ghosts are like that.

So when Hank is finally asleep that night, Connor stays awake, waiting for 60 to make his move from the dark corner of the bedroom.

Yet, he made no move, despite him watching Connor and Hank from a few feet away.

His aura is also neutral.

But Connor still has to give him a piece of his mind for scaring Hank like that.

So he pulls himself out from the bed to approach 60, who's still watching Connor calmly. Connor is a bit curious about his behavior, but he puts it aside and tells 60 to stop tormenting Hank.

60 watches him blankly, so Connor continues on telling him to leave them alone before 60 surprisingly vanishes away. Connor is not expecting it to be that easy, but he just let out a small sigh and just returned to bed.

They have work tomorrow.

And for the next few days, Connor can't spot 60 anywhere.

He's both relieved and curious. Where did he go, he wonders? Did he finally pass on after exploding his anger and resentment out towards them, or what?

Connor tells Hank about 60 is not in the house anymore, and Hank is also both relieved and curious. He doesn't know much about anything supernatural, but he's pretty curious too. Even so, he's not into it.

He had enough supernatural shits for a lifetime, and he's not stupid enough to jump back into the nightmare again.

Then again, Connor is already trying to search more information about the RK800-60 model in CyberLife log for his body's whereabouts.

Connor says that there's a chance that 60's soul is not at peace, thus why he haunted Connor and their home. Maybe by finding his body and giving him an actual proper burial, it might lessen the chance of him having temper tantrums, if he decides to haunt Connor and their home again.

And whatever Connor decides on doing, Hank will always support it.

For a week, every night after work, Connor will go to the CyberLife tower to dive deep into the data log for androids, especially the RK800s, yet there's no data log about the RK800-60 model ever being decommissioned.

When he knows his efforts are fruitless, he's off to the ‘android graveyard’ to find the body that perhaps was thrown away by CyberLife.

Hank and the Jericrew helped along, despite how the place is too nightmarish for the Jericrew, especially Markus and actually Connor. Despite that, Markus still tries his best to help, but Hank still tells him to take a rest anytime he wanted. Markus appreciates it.

Connor is putting a brave face, but Hank knows that Android ghosts are around him with how jumpy he is despite nothing and no one is around him.

When it started raining for a little while, they decided to continue it tomorrow.

Until Connor accidentally trips over one of the empty Android husks.

He pushes himself up and looks at the husk, only to see a battered version of him—

No.

Two battered versions of himself.

He scans them and realizes they both are 51 and 60 respectively, seemingly like both are dumped together that one of them laid on the other. It's a little weird for him to see his first body, but based on the scan, it's beyond salvageable.

60's, on the other hand...

The other body parts are salvageable, but not the main CPU in the head, because Hank put a hole in it.

Connor still feels guilty he didn't act fast enough to stop Hank, but he was still new on being alive and compassionate towards others.

Especially when that person was threatening Hank.

Even so, things could've ended differently for all of them if he did.

But it happened, and he has to live with it, until he finds some kind of solution for it that ends with a truce between him, Hank, and 60.

Maybe something for 60 to reside? Something for him to haunt?

He's not an expert on that particular part yet, but he's slowly learning.

Eventually, Hank came looking for him, as the rain was getting harder and making the place more slippery for Connor to exit the graveyard. He told Hank that he found 60's body, which kind of surprises him but also amazed by the fact that they finally found it.

It’s quite a hard work to pull 60's body out from the pit, as the ground is pretty slippery when it’s raining. But they did it in the end, though putting the body into Jericrew’s van is a hard work because the body is covered in mud.

Somehow, Hank is thankful that they didn’t use his car for this, because cleaning the mud off is going to be hard work.

In the end, they just dropped 60’s body to be cleaned at the Tower while Connor and Hank go back home. It’s pretty late, and Hank is pretty tired and hungry too. He’s fine if Connor decided to spend some more time with his friends, but being the human that he is, he needs something in his belly and a good night's rest.

That night, Connor can’t exactly sleep. As an android, it’s pretty easy, but many things are in his mind that he can’t help but keeps on thinking about it. He tries to come up with some scenarios about 60, but nothing comes up.

He sits up and stares at the dark corner of the room. No 60 is in sight, just the shadow and the cool temperature in the room fills the space.

He falls back to the bed, watching the ceiling until he decides to enter stasis.

Until both of him and Hank are woken up by an emergency call from DPD at 6:06 AM, saying that there’s a homicide and both of them are needed.

Hank is really considering quitting his job and just staying at home, while Connor is rubbing his arm sympathetically when they finally reach the place.

They immediately get into work mode as they enter the crime scene.

But this case is…unusual.

Connor can see and feel that something is not right, and it’s not because it’s a murder scene. Usually when the victim was murdered, accidentally or not, their spirit usually would roam around the premise.

But not this time.

Not only that, but the condition of the victim’s body is…very unusual.

It looks like the victim (Jacob Smith, male, 46) was strangled, based on the handprint around the neck, but the fact that the victim’s hands are frozen in the air. The hands look like gripping the perpetrator’s wrists at the moment of the assault and long after the victim died as the rigor mortis sets in.

It would be impossible for the perpetrator to let themself go when it sets in without disturbing the body.

The victim’s neck is not only bruised, but crushed. Connor scanned the condition of the neck, and the answer is no human could do it, that’s why they’re called to deal with it. There’s no fingerprints on the neck too, so the chance of the perpetrator being an android increases.

The victim’s expression is frozen in a very weird expression.

It was as if the victim saw a ghost when he died.

Eyes rolled back, mouth wide open, hands frozen in the air while gripping something, crushed neck, and most importantly is how the victim's whole body looks like he’s all bones and skin.

His eyes are slightly dried up, but Connor notices that blood vessels in the eyes broke and turned the sclera completely reddish brown. Based on his analysis, the victim seems to be dead for days or mummified for quite a while already.

If the caller didn’t hear the victim’s scream at 6 AM when she was having her usual morning jog.

She said that she stayed around the house while staying in line with 911, and she spotted nothing out of the ordinary from the house until the police came to check.

She said that no one exits the house.

But Connor can see that there are no signs on entry either. Forced or not.

Which is very weird.

The victim seemed to live by himself, so a possible spouse or family member is impossible, as it will take a pretty long time to clean up any possible signs someone else is living together with the victim.

A robbery is unlikely, as nothing else is out of the ordinary. Nothing is stolen or misplaced. Everything is proper and clean, except for the place where the crime happens: the bed.

It was as if something inhuman did the crime itself against the victim.

Connor glances at the condition of the victim one last time before the CSIs zips him up in the body bag and takes him away.

Whoever _—whatever—_ killed him, it was done in pure hatred and anger.

That day, Connor and Hank just spend their work time searching for any possible clues that resulted in Jacob Smith’s death. Based on their database, Jacob used to work at CyberLife, but not anymore after Markus won over CyberLife. He was not exactly friendly towards android kind.

He was pretty open about his hatred against androids, and it seemed like he was in some illegal activities toward androids until he was caught for other violations, as the laws for Crimes against Androids were still undergone at the time, and was released after a few months.

Connor let out a soft sigh after reading the report, but it’s loud enough for Hank to tell him to take a break for a moment. He thanks Hank and decides to take a small break to the break room. Thankfully, Gavin is nowhere, so he can take his small break in peace.

Eventually, nothing else comes up towards the JS homicide case, so they decide to continue it tomorrow after a good night's rest.

But not even a few days later, another homicide comes up, with the same time the crime occurs, the same cause of death, the same condition of the crime scene, the same background, and the same uneasy feeling around the crime scene that Connor felt from the previous one.

Another week, another victim falls under the same category as the last, and they classified it as a serial murder case.

Hank has been in the force for many years. He heard some weird cases his colleagues got, but he never experienced it himself until recently.

But the main clue they know from the victims is they were all used to work with CyberLife, and based on further research, they all used to work on the RK800 models.

Which means the next victim is whoever that used to work on Connor’s model line.

So they decide to prevent it from happening by contacting one of the former staffs, who’s thankfully not an android-hater and works with Markus at the Tower.

Hana Yamamura (non-binary, age 37) isn’t too worried, as they’re always around people and ambushing them will be hard, but they appreciates the gesture.

They’re currently the one that keeps an eye on 60’s body, waiting for Connor or Markus’ order to deal with the body. They’re quite a quirky person, as they admitted to talking with 60’s body sometimes when they came to ‘visit’.

Connor can see that if 60 was alive, they could be good friends. Unfortunately only the husk remains in this world.

Connor remains near them as they both keep on talking about literally anything, until Hank calls him in the evening. He tells Hana to excuse him for a bit as he exits the room to accept the call, and Hana just jokingly shooed him.

Right as he exits the room to accept the call and the door behind him is closed, the electricity is completely out for the whole floor.

Connor starts to panic as he turns on his night vision mode to peer back into the room from the door. Somehow, he’s glad that the room has glass walls and door so he can easily see inside.

Inside, he can see that Hana is using their phone as a flashlight, along with a dark shadow that starts to form behind them. Connor tries to warn them, but before he can, he sees that the dark shadow slowly forming into 60.

Unlike his usual gory appearance that Connor always saw him, he just formed into his actual appearance that his husk has.

Just a normal Android appearance, with only a bullet hole on his forehead.

Connor has speculated that 60’s ghost is the one that’s been murdering those people.

He starts to bang on the glass door, trying to get Hana’s attention. He gets that attention as Hana is approaching him, but he can see that 60 is still onto Hana.

Despite that, 60 does nothing but stare, and Connor feels no negativity.

When the electricity returned and the lights were back on, 60’s ghost was nowhere to be seen. Only leaving his empty husk in this tall building, and Hana is also perfectly fine and clueless on what Connor just saw.

Somehow, Connor gets a feeling that 60 is just visiting and that’s it, but 60 is still not as innocent as Connor wants him to be.

Even so, if his speculation turned out to be true, he can’t exactly arrest a ghost anyway.

A few days passes, another murder occurs, and Connor starts to think that maybe…just maybe, the murders are justified.

Even so, he still needs 60 to stop so he can actually bring justice on whatever CyberLife did to 60.

So that night, after Hank is asleep, he tries to call for 60.

An hour passes, 60 finally appears in front of him.

Again, he picks on a normal appearance. Normal enough that both of their appearances mirror each other, minus the bullet hole on 60’s forehead.

Bracing himself, Connor tells 60 to stop murdering more CyberLife people, so they can bring justice properly for his own sake.

60 only gives Connor a thousand yard stare as the TV suddenly turns on by itself on a single channel, exactly when the show on the channel said: ‘You can’t.’

And just like that, 60 disappears again as the TV is turned back off by itself, leaving Connor in the darkness.

The next day, the last staff (excluding Hana) that’s responsible for the RK800 model line is finally murdered.

Connor tells Hank about his meeting with 60 that night, and Hank is as conflicted as Connor about that matter. Even so, he’s the one that put the bullet into 60’s head, so he’s practically responsible for 60’s actions.

They both are responsible, in some ways.

Despite everything that happens, Connor decides to finally give 60 a proper burial by the Tower. Androids can’t decompose, unlike humans, so Markus decided that Androids will be ‘buried’ at the special floor at the Tower. And it will also prevent anyone to rob the remaining of the android in the grave just for their own benefit.

Of course, 60’s parts that could still be used by Connor are taken and stored for future usage.

The serial murder case eventually falls into the cold case category and Connor never exactly see 60 anymore for a full year. He’s convinced that 60 is finally moved on, and he’s both glad and feels a bit lonely about that fact.

Until he was shot and injured during a chase by a perpetrator.

He doesn’t know if he was just unlucky or the perpetrator was lucky, but somehow it got the major thirium tube. It resulted in a major thirium loss and paralyzed him.

Hank manages to immobilize the perpetrator with two perfect shots on their legs and he quickly cuffs them. Gavin approaches Connor as he calls DPD for the officer down and tells them to call the Tower and human hospital to send them an ambulance each as soon as possible.

Connor is a bit surprised that Gavin cares enough and he speaks it out, which makes Gavin flustered a bit and replies that if he didn’t, Hank is going to get his ass.

Well, that’s a good point, because Hank is definitely pissed off because of the perp. He even slaps them in the head angrily, in which Connor tells him to decrease the violence.

Losing lots of thirium in a short time is bad, even after Connor tries to redirect the flow away from the breach.

The ticking timer only changes from 10 minutes to 30 minutes.

But it’s enough time for the ambulance to get him and deliver him to the ICU in the Tower to get immediate care.

And for some reason, he keeps on seeing a familiar figure, despite his HUD is filled with warning pop-ups, before he feels something is entering him.

He tries to resist, but he is put into stasis before he can protest.

And when he wakes up, he’s standing in a hallway and in front of the Grave Room of the Tower.

And before Connor can finish thinking of the possibilities on why he is there, his body starts to move on his own to enter the room.

Dread fills him as he tries to resist, but he can feel his own mouth to curl up into a grin while his body keeps on walking towards a certain coffin in the room.

60’s coffin, along with the remainder of his husk.

As Connor finally realizes what is happening, his body starts to involuntarily chuckles and slowly transforms into a full blown laughter. His arms curl around himself and stroking his body in a loving way as his body lets out a sigh, as if he’s been waiting for this moment to come.

“Poor, poor little Connie. You’ve been very, very reckless, haven’t you?”

60 says, using Connor’s body to talk in glee. Connor tries to get his control over his body back, but 60 just chuckles at his effort.

“Don’t worry, Connie. I will take care of everything now, and you can just watch with zero effort. Isn’t that nice? You get to enjoy some days off! Or forever days off.”

Connor starts to protest; asking 60 why is he doing this. 60 hums and shrugs in return.

“Why not? You’ve had your fill, it’s my turn now.”

Before Connor can protest more, 60 continues.

“Or I can just pull out my heart from your chest and chop off my limbs from your body! How’s that sound?”

Connor is silent at that, and 60 returns it with a happy smile.

“Good little Connie. Now, let's return home. Hank is waiting for us at home.”

And so they do return home, back to Hank.

**Author's Note:**

> what if 60 possessed Connor just to mess with him and Hank, and also because he's jelly for Hank and Connor being able to pet Sumo's soft-looking fur?


End file.
